Barton Family Files
by LittlePiecesOfTime
Summary: Laura always joked that he had a habit of picking up strays. After the battle of Ultron, Clint is enjoying quality time with his wife and kids on the farm. He gets more visitors than he expects, most coming to him with something they need solving. Clint can only wonder when his family became so large and how he became the psychologist of the team. Multiple pairings.
1. Uncle Thor

Clint rocked lazily in the white rocking chair he'd recently repaired. His blue-grey eyes scanned the grassy plains surrounding his family home. It had been almost four months since the battle with Ultron, and he was relishing in the time he got to spend with his family. A warm weight rested in the crook of his right arm, content suckling noises and baby grumbles emitting from the one month old every now and again. Clint smiled at the sight of his newest son battling to keep his eyes open after his bottle of milk.

"Just like your older sister. She used to fight sleep too. Cooper just passed out." He told Nathaniel quietly, who just blinked at him warily with his big brown eyes, the nipple of the empty bottle falling out of his mouth.

After moving the bottle onto the small wooden table beside him, Clint wriggled on the chair a little and tucked the baby's hand back under the wrap, getting them both comfortable. It didn't take more than five minutes in this position for Nate to become a dead weight in his arms, quiet baby snores falling from his mouth. Clint blinked heavily a few times and contemplated having a nap himself.

"Daddy! Daddy look! I can see a plane!" Lila announced excitedly from her previously quiet position on the steps of the porch, her book now forgotten.

Cracking open an eyelid, Hawkeye followed his daughter's finger and frowned at the sight of a fast moving object in the sky. It was too small to be a jet, too big to be a bird.

"I don't think that's a plane, baby bird." He replied, becoming more alert as the shape seemed to be _approaching_ the farm "Can you take Nate's bottle inside for Daddy?" he asked his daughter, whose eyes lit up at the chance to help look after her baby brother.

Once she was safely inside, Clint snapped his eyes back toward the sky and immediately let out a scoff, his body relaxing. He knew exactly who was approaching the farm.

It was a minute later when he landed. Hawkeye found himself musing, not for the first time, how _exactly_ Thor's hair stayed perfect all the time. The Asgardian approached with an enthusiastic wave and a thousand watt smile. He did not have his regular attire on, instead he was wearing a hoodie and…skinny jeans? Clint held back a bark of laughter at that. Jane must do the shopping.

"Greetings, Barton!" Thor boomed.

Clint glared at him and flicked his head down to the sleeping baby in his arms. Thor smiled sheepishly "My apologies. I am sorry I have intruded on your home unannounced."

The archer shrugged "It's all good. Just keep your voice to human tone."

The God of Thunder nodded and smiled toward the door, following his gaze, Clint could see his two older children eyeing him widely.

"It's okay guys, you remember my friend Thor?" He soothed them.

Cooper was the first to perk up, the nine year old walking out onto the balcony "Dad's told us stories about you!"

Lila approached a little more cautiously, the five year old hid behind her brother slightly "I don't like thunder, it's loud." She said in her quiet voice.

Thor ascended the porch before kneeling down to their height "I shall not make it thunder, Lady Lila." He promised before reaching into the pocket of his hoodie.

"I must apologise for my rudeness when I first met your family, Clinton. I was determined to find answers," Thor said to the archer with a frown "I have brought gifts from Asgard for your children in apology."

The children's eyes lit up at the prospect of gifts from another planet. Clint could only chuckle "I get it, we were all high strung that day. You guys aren't upset with Thor?" he asked his children, predicting their response.

Cooper shook his head firmly "You were saving the world."

Lila reached out and placed her little hand over Thor's large one, her silent way of assuring.

Thor smiled gratefully at the Barton's before handing the two children a velvet pouch each. Cooper managed to pull his open first, and gaped at the small orb inside.

"It looks like outer space!" he exclaimed. Lila let out a small 'ooh' in curiosity as she held her own orb.

"You are correct! Children of Asgard are given one of these orbs – when it is dark, the orb glows and projects the stars and planets."

Clint arched a brow "So it's like a super fancy night light?" he queried.

"An astrologically accurate night light. They are very durable, so they shall not break if dropped." Thor confirmed.

The children let out a small flurry of thank-you's before scrambling inside. Clint could hear them chattering about finding a dark room in the house to try them out.

The archer rolled his eyes playfully "Now I'm going to have to explain why the kids are hiding in a closet when Laura wakes up from her nap."

Thor chuckled, his eyes twinkling. He then pulled out a small, plush version of his own hammer and placed it on Nathaniel's stomach.

"He is truly worthy of this hammer." He said with a wink.

Clint sniggered and squeezed the top of the hammer, which squeaked "Oh he'll love this. Noisy toys are _the best_." He enthused.

"It also rattles!" Thor said joyfully.

Shaking his head amusedly, Clint relaxed back into his chair "So what brings you here? Pit stop before you visit Jane?"

Thor lowered himself onto the top step of the patio and leaned against the railing casually "I have returned from the new Avengers base. I am making my rounds to the team to ensure their wellness. The battle with Ultron was a trying time for all." He said lowly.

Clint sighed in agreement "How's Nat and Cap?" he queried.

Thor hummed "Steven is enjoying training the new Avengers. He seemed very comfortable there," he mused before his smile faltered, "Lady Natasha is…"

"She's distracting herself." Clint finished for him, knowing his best friend.

Thor nodded "She misses Doctor Banner I believe. Have we not located him?"

Clint scrubbed a hand over his face warily, recalling his last conversation with his partner "I think she knows where he is, but she's giving him time."

"I see."

The pair fell into silence for a moment before Clint cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, all's fine here. Just settling in with our little guy." He affirmed before smirking at the God "Hey, you ever held a baby?"

Thor's eyes widened in horror "You trust me to hold your child, Clinton? What if I break him?"

Clint snorted and removed himself from his chair and approached the Asgardian "The God of Thunder, scared of a Midgardian baby. You won't hurt him, babies aren't made of glass." He joked.

Thor seemed to be frozen in place after Hawkeye told him how to position his arms – the archer _swore_ he stopped breathing when he lowered Nathaniel into his arms.

The baby didn't stir, he simply snuffled and burrowed further into his little cocoon, his little face slack. Thor was gaping at his son; he tentatively raised his hand and brushed the baby's soft cheek with his pinkie.

At the sound of a camera click, Thor glared up at his teammate who was looking down at the screen with a shit-eating grin.

"Oooh man, I'm sending this around." He hooted joyfully before showing the image to Thor. The God struggled to keep his face in an annoyed expression at the sight of himself holding the child. It _was_ a nice photo.

He chuckled, "I shall never hear the end of this."

"Aww! All comfy cuddling with Uncle Thor, little man?" a female voice cooed. Clint turned to grin at his wife who appeared in the doorway looking refreshed and a little surprised to see the God on her porch.

Thor visibly blushed and Hawkeye let out a snigger. Laura slapped his arm "How are you Thor?" she asked pleasantly.

"I am well, Lady Barton. Congratulations, your child is wonderful." He replied, recovering from his embarrassment.

Laura hummed "Thanks – we like him too."

The three talked comfortably for a while, Laura re-telling stories of their earlier parenting days. Clint found himself blushing as his wife made it no secret that he was a pushover when it came to their children.

Their conversation was interrupted by several small whimpers from Nathaniel, which developed into a wail; his little face contorted as he struggled in the confines of the wrap. Thor had frozen again, his blue eyes looking worriedly at them both.

Laura smiled comfortingly and reached out to take the fussing baby "Don't worry Thor, you did great. I'm going to take him inside for a diaper change."

Thor shook his head thoughtfully "You are a braver man than I, Clinton. The crying must be unbearable."

Clint shrugged "You get used to it"

Thor chuckled and stood "I am afraid I must depart if I am to visit Stark before sundown." He said regretfully.

Hawkeye held out a hand and shook his teammates hand firmly "Thanks for coming. You're welcome anytime." He said sincerely. The team had well and truly become part of his family.

Thor smiled before picking up his hammer "Say goodbye to Lady Laura and your children for me." He requested before winding his hammer a few times and shooting off into the sky.

"Clint! Why are the kids in our closet?"


	2. Waking Nightmare

He stared through the glass unblinkingly, his fists clenched. Snapping his head to the right, he looked at Steve Rogers in frustration.

"How long?" he asked stiffly.

The soldier sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair warily before meeting his eyes "Almost 48 hours." He revealed.

Clint motioned toward the curled up figure on the other side of the glass "You waited _that long_ before calling me? Are you kidding man?" he hissed angrily.

Steve glared back at him "I didn't know what I was dealing with. She's been staring at that wall all morning." He said weakly.

The archer cast his eyes back on the curled up figure of his partner. Steve had landed a quinjet at his farm early this morning looking haggard; he told him there was a Code Red. That was all he needed to hear to pick up his always packed duffel bag by the door and kiss his family goodbye – telling the kids he was going to help Auntie Nat because she wasn't feeling well. Laura demanded that he call as soon as she was stable.

What he saw was not a good sign. Her red curls were matted and her body shook slightly. He could hear her muttering in Russian under her breath.

"What triggered her?"

Hesitant footsteps could be heard entering the room. The men turned to see a pale and teary Wanda Maximoff hugging herself as she approached them. Vision was floating behind – the synthoid being one of the closest to the young woman. Steve had mentioned Vision allowing Wanda to enter his mind while she slept to prevent her powers wandering. So far it had been a success.

Wanda kept her eyes to the ground as she addressed Clint "It was my fault. We were sparring. I-I didn't mean to, she startled me and…" she whispered croakily.

Vision placed a hand on her shoulder as Clint approached and tilted her head up gently "Hey, it's okay kid. Accidents happen – she's going to be all right. We all know you've been working hard to control your powers." He said calmly as if he were talking to one of his own kids.

Tears continued to spill down her cheeks, but she nodded shakily "I am sorry. She has been through terrible things…I swore to her I would never enter her mind again."

"You have not broken your promise, Wanda. Clint is right, it was not intentional." Vision said confidently.

Steve nodded "Come on guys, we'll get some lunch. I'll keep some aside for you and Natasha."

Clint smiled gratefully and watched the three Avengers exit the room. He then turned and eyed the glass-covered room in front of him. Steve called it the panic room. Wanda had used it several times before – the reinforced room able to contain her power outbursts during her mourning over her brother's death. There was a punching bag in the corner, which Hawkeye could imagine Steve using in his own anger. This was the safest room on base.

Punching in the code to open the door, Clint slipped in and closed it quietly "Hey Nat." he whispered. She didn't respond verbally, instead she curled tighter into herself. He noticed a power board next to the door and relaxed at the sight of a switch that would blackout the glass. Flicking it, he then dimmed the lights slightly, shucked his shoes and jacket, and approached.

Clint slid down the wall and sat beside her silently. It had been a long time since he'd seen her this bad – the last instance was shortly after the battle with Loki. She'd mentioned the Hulk chasing her through the helicarrier, and how the God of Mischief had taunted her with the multiple ways he planned on hurting him while he was under mind control. Natasha never reacted immediately. She was like a volcano; she bottled up all her hurt and fear until it reached critical mass. This looked like one of those times.

Thirty minutes passed in silence before Natasha uncurled herself enough to tuck her head into Clint's shoulder; Her eyes unfocused and glassy. He sighed and pulled his arm free to wrap around her shoulder, tugging her closer.

Natasha gripped his hand firmly, her fingers cold as ice cubes. Her eyes were squeezed closed as she began to mutter in Russian again. Closing his own eyes, Clint mentally swore. She was _much_ worse than last time. Whatever Wanda had touched in her mind had sent her right back to pre-SHIELD days. His limited Russian could only translate a handful of words.

 _Please. Blood. No more. I am unbreakable. I am the best. Death. Death. Death. Kill._

His mind flashed back to a younger version of himself holding Natasha in the same way 10 years ago after sparing her life and bringing her to SHIELD. The first week on base, she didn't sleep. Natasha was paranoid, still breaking her conditioning. He'd gone to her, hearing her blood curdling screams one night and taken her in his arms while she experienced what was most likely the first breakdown she'd ever been allowed to have.

Brushing back her auburn curls away from her face, Clint kissed her forehead "You're not there, Tasha. You're safe. That's not you." He mumbled, his lips brushing against her flushed skin.

She shifted her head up to look at him with haunted, black bruised eyes "It _is_ me." She hissed, yanking herself out of his grip and standing up.

Clint eyed her cautiously as he stood, her eyes were glazed over as she gripped at her hair and let out a scream before lashing out at him with a lightning fast punch.

He caught it swiftly "If this is how we have to do this, come on." He egged her on.

Nat – no, this wasn't Natasha. This maliciously smirking woman was not his best friend. This was the Black Widow.

"That's more like it…" She growled before throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Hawkeye deflected the hits effortlessly, well versed in her fighting style. She was getting more and more frustrated as their fight continued, her movements became sloppy and she screamed again before whirling around and smashing her fist into the glass.

He panted, watching as she took her frustration out on her own reflection. It was only when she started to smash her head into the glass that he attempted to stop her.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She bellowed, struggling against his arms to get back to the glass. He squeezed her tighter " _Nat_! You can fight this." He barked at her.

Twisting her in his arms, he pressed his forehead against her bloodied one and looked into her eyes, which were refusing to meet his.

"Look at me!" he stressed. Her green eyes snapped onto his suddenly, her struggling stopped. His partner's mouth popped open in confusion as she blinked repeatedly, eyes considerably lighter " _C-Clint?_ " she breathed.

He felt himself sigh with relief when the floodgates finally opened. His partner pressed herself tightly into him and sobbed brokenly. His eyes pricked with tears as he lowered them onto the carpeted floor, quickly scooping the broken woman onto his lap and pressing her as tightly to his chest as he could.

"Let it all out, Nat." he soothed, making her sob louder and harder.

How long he sat there, rubbing circles into her back as she broke down he didn't know. When her body finally stopped convulsing and she slacked in his arms, he knew the worst of the storm was over.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle when he heard a congested groan come from his partner's mouth, her face still buried in his shoulder. Pulling herself out of his grip slightly, she scrubbed her puffy red face several times before her bloodshot eyes met his.

She smiled wetly at him before her face contorted into one of disgust as she noticed where her face had been pressed only moments ago "I got snot on your shirt." She deadpanned, her low voice raspy.

Clint grinned "Good thing I wore a green shirt then huh?" he joked, feigning hurt when she slapped his arm.

"Don't make me laugh, I feel like I got whacked by Thor's hammer." She moaned, rubbing at her bloodied head.

He grimaced "Well you did get a skull bash into the glass before I was able to pull you away."

Natasha winced before attempting to move the swollen fingers on her right hand. Her knuckles were beginning to bruise blue and purple.

"Steve is gonna kick my ass."

Clint shook his head "Nope. You're coming to the farm for a few days. Laura's going to fatten you up with baked goods and we can watch Disney movies with the kids." He said seriously.

His partner frowned sadly "I don't think I can be Auntie Nat at the moment." She mumbled.

"I won't push you to come," he said understandingly "But, if you won't come to us, I'll stay here and we'll still do a team Disney marathon."

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head "You just want an excuse to watch Mulan." She said knowingly.

Clint looked at her with a 'duh' expression "Nat. You _know_ we do the best version of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" – don't deny it!" He said seriously.

He was slightly surprised when Natasha burst into peels of laughter, but laughed with her, his mouth hurting from smiling. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously "Is it wrong that I just imagined Steve singing, "Let it Go?""

The archer's eyes boggled and he snorted " _Ooooh._ Ice jokes. We are definitely doing the sing along version…I'll invite Stark and Pepper."

"I think Wanda will like Elsa." Natasha said quietly "Is she okay?"

 _Typical Nat_ he mused, more concerned with her team's welfare than her own.

"She's pretty shaken," he said honestly "But Steve is distracting her with food."

Like good little soldiers, both former SHIELD agents' stomachs sounded off at the mere mention of sustenance. They grinned at each other sheepishly before rising to their feet.

Clint let out a _whoosh_ of air as Natasha wrapped him in another tight hug "Thanks for coming to talk me down." She whispered. He squeezed her briefly and dropped another kiss onto her forehead "I got your six, partner."

Watching his partner pull a shaky Wanda into a hug when they walked into the kitchen area, he felt pride swell up in his chest for her. She had come such a long way. The smile he saw was not the forced one she'd used in her first few years at SHIELD – despite still carrying sadness and hurt in her heart, he knew that the smile that broke out on her face around the team was genuine.


	3. Tony's Dilemma

Clint knew fear. Even when you tried to hide it, your body often betrayed you. Natasha was a perfect example of someone who hid fear well; her face could be as cool and collected as she wanted it to be, even under stress. He only knew when she was afraid when she _let_ him see…or he read her micro body language.

Today, Clint discovered that Tony Stark was _not_ someone who hid fear well. He was like Cooper and Lila on a sugar rush – he talked excessively, fidgeted, paced and worked his jaw. His nostrils flared and his eyes kept darting around the house every now and again.

If Laura were at all perturbed from the sight of having the billionaire sitting rim rod straight on her couch, with an Iron Man suit sitting next to him, she masked it well. Placing a finger of scotch on the table in front of Stark, she lowered herself next to Clint and eyed him critically.

"Come on Tony, whatever it is, spit it out." She sighed in her patient mothering tone. He loved this woman.

Stark opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish a few times before snatching the finger of scotch and downing it with a shudder and a sigh. He then leaned back in the couch and cast his chocolate eyes on the archer.

"Tell me, Barton. How did you do…" he began airily, before gesturing to his wife and the house in one arm movement "All this."

Clint blinked once. Twice. Three times. After a sharp elbow in the ribs from Laura, he spoke "Uh, you mean a family?" he questioned slowly.

Tony jerked his head in the affirmative, his eyes dropping to his hands. Laura let out an "Ohhhh…" of understanding and smiled gently at the billionaire who seemed to shrink further under her gaze.

"Okay, you wanna catch me up, Honey?" He muttered.

Laura scoffed "If that's any indication to you, Tony, _I_ made the first move." She said with a Natasha-esque smirk. Clint honestly couldn't remember who was the original owner of that smirk anymore.

Tony's eyes twinkled in amusement at that "Well, our archer failed to notice two of our favourite Avengers' very own re-enactment of _Beauty and The Beast_ going on last time we were here…" he said smugly "I'm not surprised your wife had to put the moves on you."

Clint scowled, "Hey! She's like my _sister_ , Stark. Therefore, I don't want her around any guys..." He huffed dramatically. Laura just rolled her eyes and patted her husband's chest in mock sympathy.

"It's okay sweetheart, you just don't shoot with Cupid's arrows."

Tony and Laura sniggered while Clint just pouted "Can we get back to Stark's problem and stop picking on me?" he drawled.

Stark's mischievous glint transformed into one of uncertainty again, his hands fidgeting "I uh. I want to ask Pepper to marry me." He blurted out.

Hawkeye threw the other man a shit-eating grin and rubbed his hands together "Ahhhh. Now _that_ I can say was _my_ move." He said, poking his tongue out at his wife who returned the child-like gesture.

Stark remained unnaturally silent. He startled when a high-pitched baby wail travelled down from upstairs. Sighing, Laura rose from her position and patted her husband's shoulder "I'll leave you boys to talk while I feed Nathaniel."

Once his wife was out of sight, the archer scurried into the kitchen and poured two more fingers of scotch. He handed one to the Iron Man dutifully and they disposed of the evidence quickly.

"Look man, I may be a bit oblivious, but I'm not _that_ dumb. Pepper loves you." He said calmly.

Tony scrubbed at his face before frowning "How are you able to leave them for so long?" he questioned quietly.

Hawkeye looked at him thoughtfully "It's really shit. Every time I come home I'm ready to hang up my arrows," he admitted, ignoring Tony's joking gasp of " _Language!"_

"But they're my something to fight for. They keep me going." He continued before looking to the stairs, Laura had just stepped on the third creaky step from the top.

The woman re-appeared with an alert Nathaniel tucked in her arms. She resumed her position on the couch after passing the little parcel off to her reaching husband.

Glancing at Tony, she smiled sadly "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation on my way down," she said apologetically while Tony just waved it off "It does get hard, really hard. But we make do. I know he's got the other Avengers watching his back – that helps me sleep at night." She said, eyeing the Iron Man suit sat next to Tony.

"I've almost died on her so many times," Tony chuckled darkly.

Hawkeye glared at him "Okay, nuh uh. Hold the baby." He ordered, lowering the blinking child into his unsuspecting arms.

Tony looked at him like the archer had just handed him his bow and arrows and asked him to shoot him in the eyeball "Uh, okay. Why?"

Clint pointed to his offspring "If you can still brood with that little man smiling at you, I'll be impressed."

Tony Stark looked down at Nathaniel, who was indeed smiling at him gummily. Tony pulled a face at the baby, his face lighting up when he received a few baby giggles for his effort.

"Okay." Tony acquiesced, looking at the parents "Your kid _is_ therapeutic."

"If you ever wanna babysit we've got three." Clint joked.

Tony wiggled his hand up and down as Nathaniel gripped his pinkie. Hardly noticing the shuttering noise from across the table. Laura's "Aww." Made the Iron Man glare "You can't publish that photo without my permission, Barton. I can sue you." He said sarcastically.

Clint flipped him off before passing him the phone "I was just going to send it to Pepper." He replied innocently.

Tony seemed to freeze at that, not even reacting when Nathaniel succeeded in his quest to drag the man's finger into his gummy mouth "You think…she'd want this?" he questioned lightly.

Laura chuckled "One thing at a time, Tony. Don't go down the rabbit hole too fast." Clint nodded in agreement.

The other man seemed to relax at that "Yeah. Good point. So, can you recommend any jewellers, Robin Hood?"

Two weeks passed quickly after Tony's visit to the farm, but neither Barton could say they were very surprised to get a call from a madly grinning Stark and teary Pepper announcing their engagement. When the man made up his mind, he didn't wait.


End file.
